Reno Thinks Elena's a Pedophile
by Dance.Grimmjow.Dance
Summary: Reno and Elena attempt to do paperwork. Only to end up on top of each other in Tseng's office. Written for KCVII I suck at summaries. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the Turks. I wish I did though. XD!

Written for KCVII:D!

**Warning: Pedophile bashing. **

Enjoy Yourselves!

* * *

It was 1.53pm on a Tuesday afternoon. Reno was bored out of his right mind and he needed something to do. And fast. So he put on his best pouting face and walked into Elena's office. "Hey 'Laney?" Reno asked in the whiniest voice possible.

Elena looked over at him. She nearly, busted out laughing at Reno's face. "Ahahahah!! You know, you're just in time to help me with the paperwork Tseng assigned us." His face pouted even more. "Wipe that look off your face and come and help me."

So he did like he was told. He picked up a pen from Elena's desk. Staring at it, his jaw dropped. "Jeez 'Laney, I didn't know you were a pedophile." She rolled her eyes. "Kids are your business, that's pretty sick yo."

Elena glared at him and took the pen from his hands, replacing it with a pencil. "You're the pedophile." His jaw dropped. "Yeah, you heard me. You dated that one girl that was like 16. That's what's sick, _yo._" Sticking her tongue out at him, she continued writing on her papers.

Reno just sat and glared at her. "Okay, two things. One; Her parents approved. And two; She's probably a better screw than you are, _Barbie._ So take that." He looked down at the paper in front of him, not seeing the flying projectile coming towards his face. "What the hell 'Laney?! Are you tryin' to kill me?" She doubled over laughing. "I'm telling _Tseng_." He ran towards the door.

She stopped laughing and chased after him. "Come on Reno! I was just kidding! This isn't fair! I never tell on you." He turned around when she said that. "Yeah, I don't tell on you. So don't tell on me."

He smirked evilly. "I won't tell on you, on one condition." Elena pressed for him to go on. "You have to either; Kiss Tseng in front of Rufus; Kiss Rufus in front of Tseng, or Kiss me in front of both of them." His grin widened.

"NEITHER! That's obscene!" She smacked Reno in the head. He took off down the hall. "RENO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Elena ran after him again. Up two flights of stairs to the floor that housed Tseng's office.

Reno stopped just before running into his office. The door was cracked and wasn't sure to go in or not. He turned around to see Elena bounding down the hall. He mouthed no at her, but she didn't listen.

Plowing straight into Reno, they both went tumbling into Tseng's office. The way it worked out that Reno was on top of Elena, and when Tseng saw, he raised his eyebrows. He coughed. "Well this is a pleasant sight now isn't it?" He chuckled at the two Turks scrambling around on the floor.

Reno brushed himself off and fixed his goggles. "This is all her fault yo!" He shot a death glare at Elena. "If I wasn't so irresistible, maybe she could keep her hands off of me." He grinned. "Boss, I'm concerned about 'Laney. I think she's a pedophile. She had a pen that said _'Kids are her business.'_ Doesn't that concern you?"

Tseng had just taken a drink of his water. Instead of swallowing it, Reno and Elena wore it on their suits. "Uhm, not really. Elena, did you by any chance get that paperwork done? I need it."

She glared at Reno. "No but, Reno said he'd finish it for me. 'Cause he thinks that I'm to pretty to do anything. Kinda like _Barbie._" She smirked then ran out of the office before Reno could say anything about it.

Tseng looked at the crimson haired Turk. "Ahh, finally you want to participate in your job. I expect that stack here by 3. Thank you Reno." He grinned.

Reno couldn't think of anything to say. He just slammed the door to Tseng's office and went back to his own. Sitting on his desk, was a stack of papers, at least three feet high. He groaned and sat down. "'Laney, you suck dick."

_**Meanwhile…….**_

Elena sat at her desk with a cup of coffee. Sipping away the rest of her day when there was a knock at her door. Tseng walked in. "Take the rest of the day off Elena. You worked hard."

She grinned at him. "Thank you sir. And give Reno my thanks as well." Tseng nodded at her and left.

She grabbed her bag and left her office. Taking the elevator she smiled. Heading out of the building, she looked up to see Reno staring back at her. She simply wiggled her fingers and headed home. '_I would have kissed him.'_ She smiled to herself.

* * *

**Mwahhaha. I didn't think it'd be that easy to write a one-shot XD! Anyway, I'm going to be working on more one-shots.**

If you have any requests, PM me or say so in a review:D

_~SkylarValentine~_


End file.
